It's Valentine's Day!
by starfishgobo
Summary: Sequal to:Twas the night before Christmas. In the run up to Valentines day, everything seems fine in the institute. However, one wrong turn and everything goes spiralling out of control! The dreaded Shadowhunter villain is back and ready to make his mark
1. Not such a happy ending!

**Helloooooo! Im back! here is the sequal to Twas the night before christmas. This _SHOULD_ be done by valentine's day, if not ah well!**

**without further ado**

**enjoy...**

* * *

Searching for a soul, pursuing for sense and meaning.

How demeaning I am though, not knowing, not caring.

Just yesterday,

All my troubles seemed so far away.

**Clary**

Heaven! That was the only way to describe it. January had flown by with Jace at my side; the Institute was full of love-well, it was in my opinion. _My god I sound like a hippy…peace dudes! _

The honeymoon period of mine and Jace's relationship was over and now we were coping for a longer time without…being with eachother. I don't know how Alec and Isabelle were able to survive the month! Everytime Jace and I were on our own, the sexual tension in the air was so thick that in the end the only way to breath, was in each other's arms. Jace didn't make it any easier for me, I have to say. _He doesn't play fair! _At the dinner table, his hand would be on my thigh, slowly making its way up. When I was trying to focus on a book, he would kiss my neck in all the sensitive spots. In the end, I usually caved; if not, he would end up with a book in his face or heel in his foot.

Yes, that's right, I said heel. Since Magnus' party, Isabelle has been taking me hostage every morning and dressing me up as her personal Barbie doll. I've gotten used to it so she doesn't have to handcuff me anymore. Jace doesn't seem to mind, although, when I woke up the other morning I found a box with a rose on top at the bottom of my bed. Inside was a pair of emerald green converses. I had to beat Isabelle with one so she would let me wear them. _Good times…_

A couple of weeks ago, Alec suggested that I should start training. Alec and I had been getting along much better recently- I have no idea why, but I'm not complaining! My days now consisted of being of being kidnapped and attacked by Iz; trying to focus on breakfast with Jace trying to distract me; sitting in the study reading and learning from Iz about different herbs and stuff; eating dinner whilst Jace pretends to be a cushion for the chair that I just so happen to be sitting on; spending the afternoon in the weapons room with Alec whilst he teaches me the weapons and how to make stuff; running back to my bedroom and getting changed; then attempting-and failing miserably- to beat Jace as he teaches me physical combat.

As you can see, my life is complete. I'm surrounded by my wonderful friends and my beautiful boyfriend. I'm learning new things everyday. I'm looking great, I'm feeling fine. The downside is my mum hasn't woken up yet. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Its Valentine's Day soon…I'm so excited! Jace won't tell me what's happening, but he's told me to keep that day clear so I could just be with him.

**Jace**

I was on my back from Taki's; I'd just finished picking up dinner for everyone. My life was perfect. I had a spring in my step, and a huge goofy grin stretched across my face. My girl, my Clary, my beautifully dangerous angel was waiting for me back at the Institute with open arms. I broke into a run. I wanted to be with her sooner.

I rounded the corner and hailed a taxi. I hopped in the back and gave the address. I sat back and watched the busy streets of New York pass by me. _To love is to destroy…_I snorted at my fathers foolish words. Love is wonderful, love is-

"Where are you going?" I asked the taxi driver, he'd taken a left instead of a right. He didn't reply.

I looked out the windows again to see that we were heading in the complete opposite direction to Institute. I tapped the glass that separated myself from the driver and cleared my throat.

"I demand that you tell me where we are go-"

"Jonathan, hush."

I recognised that voice. That cold demanding voice. I looked out of the window again to see that we were no longer travelling on the roads beside the other mundane cars; we had risen and were now skimming the top of the car roofs as we travelled. I let my guard down and totally relaxed, letting the glamour fade and seep away from my vision. We were in a carriage, much like the one that took Clary and I to the Silent Brothers all that time ago.

How had I not seen this? I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts about Clary and now…

"Just sit back Jonathan, its going to be a long ride."

With that I did the only thing I could do; I leant back against the seat and opened up some of the food that I had got from Taki's, not letting my cool façade slip one bit. Although underneath it all I was screaming, my heart was pounding, and my hope slowly slipping away. There was only one thought echoing in my head…

_Oh shit!_

* * *

**What do you think? tell me all your thoughts, good and bad. any songs recomendations that could help me write are much appreciated. **


	2. Lost lovers and pubesant boys!

**Helloooo! okay i've realised that this story is not going to be done by valentine's day, however i do promise that there will be an awesome present for you on that day. im sorry if i dont post much however skwl is a NIGHTMARE at the moment. next week i'll be free from their clutches and you will hav lots of chapters!! you lucky people!!**

**iv had an amazing response tot his story, its good to see some of the readers who read my previous story bac with me. and its awesome to see that i hav some new ones too! **

**hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Mind suddenly gone  
No end is near  
Nothing to do now  
But go on  
**

**Clary**

I was sat in the centre of the training gym, facing the door; my fingers toyed with the edge of my sweats. I glanced at the clock on the wall; Jace was half an hour late. _Jace is never late! _He had said that he had to go out and pick up something, he never said what. _Maybe…_I pushed the thought out of my mind before it could weave itself into the forefront of my conscious. _Jace wouldn't…would he?_ I cursed and stood, stretching my limbs like a cat. I'd already done the stretches that Jace had drilled into me. I shuddered at the memory of those arduous training sessions. I glanced again at the clock; it seemed to be laughing at me.

"_Its thirty seconds later than you last checked you bint!" _I chuckled at the thought of a clock actually insulting me.

I jogged back to my room, and checked my phone which was on my bedside table. Nothing.

Worry was starting to pull on my heart strings now. _Maybe the Inquisitors back for revenge…_Snapping out of my reverie, I walked evenly to the library where the Lightwood children were sat. Iz was sat cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by books; Alec was upside-down on the armchair, his legs over the back and his head dangling over the edge of the seat, he was engrossed in a book too; Max was lying on the sofa holding a big stuffy book, however the corners of his comic were visible from the side.

I cleared my throat, once…twice…thrice…_ah hell with it!_

"Where's Jace?" My question came out loader than I intended it too. All three heads snapped up with a foggy doe eyed expression on their faces. _They don't know. _Alec reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

"He hasn't rung me, when was the last time you saw him?"

"He was supposed to meet me half an hour ago; he said he was going to pick something up first."

Alec performed an elegant back roll of the chair, landing on his feet.

"That strange," chirped Iz from the floor. Max was perched on the edge of the sofa, a lost on his face.

"What's going on?" he mumbled. Alec was walking off, his phone pressed against his ear. _Why didn't I do that? _A twinge of guilt echoed in my gut.

"Jace has done one of his disappearing acts," Iz replied curtly; the look on Max's face was one that could break anyone's heart.

"He's not answering," Alec said smoothly. Over the time that I had gotten to know Alec, I could tell that he was not as calm as he was letting on. Jace was his parabati, his brother, his best friend, and Alec was panicking.

"We'll find him," Iz said as she stretched her statuesque physique. "Don't you worry." She turned to me, her blue eyes piercing through my very essence; she was no longer my friend, she had transformed into her warrior frame of mind; her wisdom from all of the years she had from shadowhunting, was etched into the contours of her face.

"Where did he say he was going?"

I scanned my memory, but I had nothing.

"He didn't say." Iz took one look at Alec before marching out the library.

"Don't worry, he'll turn up somewhere." Alec whispered in my ear as he passed. "But to be on the safe side, we'll go look for him, can you stay here with Max?" _Nooo, _my inner monologue screamed. However, my body didn't comply with my thoughts, and I feebly nodded my head. I felt Alec squeeze my shoulder reassuringly before he followed his sister out of the library.

I let my head drop and I crouched down on my haunches. _I should be out there looking for him, he would look for me! _I let out a sigh. I heard the movement of the springs in the sofa.

"Fancy a Chinese?" Max's voice was coming from somewhere above my shoulder. I looked up at him- he looked so old, he defiantly grown!

"Sure." My eyes scanned the library for something to pass the time, _Ugh stuffy old books, fun, fun, fun!_ My sight rested on the comic peaking out of the huge book that Max was "reading".

"So what are you reading now?" I asked as I picked up the big book. I heard Max gasp behind me, before his footsteps pounded across the floor towards me. He slammed the cover shut and yanked the book out of my grasp.

"Easy, I know you've got a comic in there, I just wanted to know which one…" I stared curiously at Max; I had never seen him react so suddenly.

"It's uh…you know…just…um…anime?" He coughed and pulled the comic out from within the book and hid it behind him. "Yeah…it's anime…nothing…you know…nothing wrong with anime is there?"

What Max failed to realise was the he was holding the "comic" with the cover facing me and the title was peaking out from behind his leg. I had to try my hardest to suppress the laughter that was bubbling from inside me.

"Who got you it?" I said nonchalantly, sitting down on the armchair. Max stood to attention by the sofa with "guilty" practically tattooed onto his forehead.

"Jace."

"Did he now…" I sighed. "You do know that Jace wouldn't know anime if it hit him in the face; however," I looked at Max with a small smile on my face. "He could give a whole encyclopaedia of raunchy downworlder magazines, like say…oh the one your holding is his favourite."

Max's face looked like it was about to explode it was so red.

"I'll be in my room." I stated before he strode out of the library, holding his blushing head up high.

I chuckled to myself. My humour quickly subsided as I realised I was on my own. _Great! _I let my neck loll against the back of the armchair; my eyelids were slowly drooping.

_Come home to me Jace, just keep breathing…_

* * *

**What do you think?**

* * *


End file.
